Lee and Viola
by adbinflorida1
Summary: Todd wakes up but is it possible that even after all he and Viola have been through, her heart now belongs to another? And are either of them really worth fighting for?
1. Awake

Awake

(Todd)

I wake up.

And there's Ben.

But no Viola.

(Shut up)

And I really need to piss.

But then she comes in and sees me standing there and says "Oh, Todd" and hugs me. "How long have I been asleep?" "Seven weeks," she says. And the world starts spinning so I sit back down. Cuz seven weeks is a long time.

(Shut up)

And she leaves.

Leaves me.

(Shut up)

And so does Ben.

And I fall back asleep.

I'm walking out the tent and I hear Viola giggling. And Lee and his noise is super happy. I didn't think he liked me that much especially with me and Viola.

I start lookin' for her and I'm goin' throo rows of tents and after a while I go into a tent and there she is. Kissing Lee.

And my noise goes blue. Then red. Then I'm so angry it just goes white and I VIOLA and he falls to the ground and foam comes spewin' outta his mouth and I run. And there's Viola running after me saying, "Todd, I'm sorry!" But I'm a faster runner than her and soon she's outta sight.

(Shut the eff up)

I am the circle and the circle is me

I am the circle and the circle is me

I am the circle and the circle is me

**But I hate him and I hate her more.**


	2. I Am the Circle

I Am the Circle

(Todd)

I go to the bar and the bouncer's sayin' "No-one under the age of 18'sa llowed in," I start searchin' and I hear a buzzin' and he gets this funny look on his face like he's not sure of who he is and I say "Now, let me in," and he says "You may enter," So I do. And I drink through six beers. Then I pass out.

And I piss my pants.

(Shut the eff up)


	3. And The Circle

And The Circle

(Todd)

Viola's been bugging me and I don't like it. Cuz I hate her. And I hate him. I've been tryin' to read my ma's book. "...My son, our holy man, Aaron is tal-king, talking about the spackle being res-pon-sib-le, reespawnsiblee? Respawnsibl for the crop fail-ures, faylyurs? failyurs." This is impossible.

(Shut yer effin' mouth)

Viola's been trying to tell me she's sorry but I know she isn't. So it just stays the same.


	4. Is Me

Is Me

(Todd)

Viola corners me in my tent one night and says "Todd I- I'm sorry. I was just lonely and, and, seven weeks, Todd! You were gone. And I thought you were never coming back!" I look at her and she looks at me. And I-


	5. Early One Mornin'

Early One Mornin'

(Viola)

Lee is coming over to me with a big smile on his face and I say, "Lee," and he says,"Yeah?" And I say, "we're through," and his smile fades. "This is because Todd is awake isn't it?" "It's always been because he's asleep and now,-" "he's awake" he finishes for me. And I know that's twice I've broken his heart.


	6. Our Sins

Our Sins

(Todd)

I've been passing Viola in the city and she looks miserable. And it makes me happier and happier. Until I realize I still love her.

(Shut you effin' mouth)

and I still want to touch her and kiss her.

(Shut up)

And so I break down and I do.

(Shut the eff up)


	7. And the Circle Comes Full-swing

And the Circle Comes Full-swing

(Todd)

Viola and I are back together. And I love her.

(You shut up)

And the World is still the same crappy-old world. But have Viola again.

And we love each other. And that's it.

(Shut up)


	8. Disturbance

Disturbance

(Todd)

Viola has been... distant since her breakup with Lee. I wonder if she still loves him?

(Shut the eff up)

She's been keepin' her distance from me even tho I love her. Does she love me?

(Shut up)

She's been gone a lot, out. She says she's "Helpin'," whatever that means. And Lee's been happy too. All bubbly and dreamy and stuff. I actually checked him in to a clinic to see if he had a concushin. Does she love him?

(Shut up)

I decided to go out this mornin' back to the Spackle camp. I don't know why. I guess I just don't got anything to do in New Haven.

I'm actually pissed. Cuz I know that somethin' in her still loves him. But I don't know what part.

(Shut up)

Does she even love me anymore?

(Shut the hell up)

But does she?

**(Shut up)**


	9. New Endings

New Endings

(Todd)

I'm walking throo New Haven and I'm pissed. I don't know why but I am. I realize I've decided to follow Lee. Keepin back but still keepin' him in sight.

He goes up, into the spackle camp. And into the tent. The tent I found him kissing Viola in. And I go in and... No. No,No,No, "NO!" I realize I shouted It.

"I EFFING KNEW IT!" I yell. And I can see Viola. And she's sayin' "Todd-" "EFF YOU!" I scream. "YOU JUST EFF OFF!" I'm yellin' so loud any other noise is drowned out. And I go to the church. Under the waterfall. Where we killed Aaron. Where_ she_ killed Aaron. I can't keep livin' like this. Cuz I love her.

(Shut the effin' hell up)


	10. Promises

Promises

(Todd)

I'm so effin' pissed I can't even effin' think. My noise is so effin' red I think I'll go blind. But then I'd be like Lee. Effin' Lee. And in my noise there's a different color. It's goin' blue.

(Shut your effin' mouth)

She promised.

(Shut up)

She promised she'd never leave me.

(Shut up)

But she's broken her promise three times now. So they don't mean nothin'. Except she don't love me.

(Shut the effin' hell up)

(Shut up)

She _promised_.

(Shut up)

(_I am the circle_)

She tried to talk to me. And now I'm screamin' at her. Again. "I BROUGHT YOU INTO HAVEN! WHEN YOU WERE DYIN'! I WENT TO HELL AND EFFIN' BACK FOR YOU, VIOLA! DAVVY IS DEAD CUZ OF YOU! MACHEE IS DEAD CUZ OF YOU!" And all she can do is cry.

Good.

(Shut up)

"AND TELL LEE IF I EVER SEE HIM AGAIN I'LL RIP HIS EFFIN' HEAD OFF!"


	11. Gone

Gone

(Todd)

I might actually effin' do it. I might. I shouldn't. But who gives an eff?

(Shut up)

I'm gonna do it.

I'm gonna effin' do it.

God help me.

Cuz I'm gonna do it.

I'm gonna effin' do it.

Might as well be now.

(Viola)

It's been three days. And no one's seen Todd. No one. We have search parties going out and Ben's searching through the noise. But he's not talking to me. I can't lose him after I've just gotten him back.

(Oh, Todd)

It's my fault though.

I hate myself.

I do.

I _do._


	12. Broken

Broken

(Todd)

All this effin' New World and I can't get far away enough to have any effin' peace. I miss her.

(Shut up)

I think by now they would have reelized I'm gone. And that means they're probably searchin' for me. But they'll never find me.

_(I am the circle_)

(Viola)

It's been almost a week since Todd left. Ben, or any of the spackle haven't found anything in the noise and all the search parties haven't found anything. The people are starting to shun me. They think I took their great hero away from them. I do too. Oh, Todd.


	13. The Return

The Return

(The Sky)

The Knife's one in particular betrayed him. In the ways of the land that is the worst crime one can commit. Now the Knife has gone and his one in particular is in turmoil. She seems to believe she can have two ones in particular. Even though I am not of the clearing I know that she can not. I remember shooting the Knife and thinking that it was not as good a feeling as I thought it would be. Then I healed him and it took forty-nine moons. Now I find myself missing, actually _missing_ the Knife.

(Todd)

God Effin' dammit.

(Shut up)

I can't stay away from Haven.

(Shut up)

Away from _her_.

(Shut up)

I don't want to see her.

(Shut up)

But I do.

(Shut the eff up)

So I'm coming back.

Back from the place I wanted to die in.

Back to the place I hate most.

The place that took Viola from me.

Lee took her from me.

And he's gonna pay.


	14. Silence

Silence

(Todd)

God

Effin'

Dammit.

Cuz Viola and Lee are still together.

Cuz Viola and Lee still love each other.

Cuz Viola is Lee's Viola.

And Not my Viola.

(Shut your efin' mouth)

_I am the circle and the circle is me_

_I am the circle and the circle is me_

_I am the circle and the circle is me_

Effin' Lee.

(Shut up)

Effin' Lee.

(Shut up)

Feel Nothing Take Nothing in

If it weren't for me she woulda died. So many times.

God effin' dammit.

Cuz Lee,

I'm gonna make you pay.

Outside I can hear the **ROAR** of the city.

GODDAM! CAN I JJUST HAVE SOME EFFIN'** SILENCE.**

And the whole effin' city goes quiet.

The whole thing.

I controlled them.

**I controlled them all.**


	15. The Foot Upon The Neck

The Foot Upon The Neck

(Todd)

Oh my effin' god.

I controlled every single man in Haven.

God save me.

The grandness of what I've just done forces me to sit down.

Goddam.

And then I have an idea.

(Viola)

I'm sitting with Lee.

Kissing him.

And I can hear his noise and it's saying _finally_.

And I hear a distant chant "The foot, the foot, the foot upon the neck..."

"Oh, SHIT!" Lee yells.

Someone's rebuilt the army.

The mayor's army.

And they're comin' right at us.

(Todd)

This effin' buzz is gonna effin' kill me.

"Mr. Hammar," I say.

"Yes, Mr Hewitt?"

**VIOLA**

He falls back.

"That's Mr. President!" I shout.

"I'm sorry Mr. President. The traitor's just ahead,"

I'm comin' for you Lee.

And you better watch out.

Cuz tho Viola Eade and Todd Hewitt could run halfway across the planet from an army,

You ain't no Todd Hewitt.

Cuz he's leadin' an army.

To kill you.


	16. Run

Run

(Viola)

Lee and I have already taken off running.

"Crack!" Lee trips on a vine.

"LEE!" I scream.

He's up and running again and we're tearing through the trees. Away from Haven. Away from the only humans on this planet. Away from the settlers.

**Oh, God help me now.**


	17. All Endings

All Endings

(Viola)

We've been running for about an hour or so before

"What the hell?" Lee's not looking at me, but rather at a settlement. Made of glass.

"Oh shit," The words are out of my mouth before I even think them. Jane told us about this place.

"They're insane," I say.

"How do you know?" Lee asks.

"Jane told me and..." I can't say his name. The name of the one I loved. The name of the one I _should_ love.

"Todd," Lee finishes.

Have I done the right thing?

Have I?

"VIOLA!"

I whip my head around and see an army, led by,

"Todd," I say.

And he's going to kill Lee.

And me.

**Oh, shit.**


	18. The Choices We Make

**HELLO MY READERS, I NEED TO KNOW, TIOLA OR LEOLA? ALSO At THE BEGINNING OF THE STORY I STARTED OUT IN TODD'S PERSPECTIVE THE SWITCHED TO VIOLA'S, YOU LIKE? AlSO, WHAT COLORED HAIR SHOULD VIOLA HAVE? THIS IS IMPORTANT.**

The Choices We Make...

(Viola)

Oh, Shit.

It's Todd.

Here.

For me.

What do I do?

I can't run.

So I do all there is left to do.

I kiss Lee.

probably for the last time.

And I see the butt of a gun coming down.

On me.

Goodbye.


	19. Does That Make Us Dangerous?

Does That Make Us Dangerous?

(Viola)

I see the but of the gun come down.

And then I wake up.

Covered in my own blood.

Is Lee worth this?

_Yes._

I'm in a dark room with Todd and I can see in his noise this is where the mayor interrogated him.

Oh, shit.

Then he says, "I'm gonna say this once more and I'm gonna say it now. I love you, Viola Eade. But you broke my heart. And for that you'll pay,"

Then mr. Hammar's big fist comes and knocks me out.

**Oh, Lee.**


	20. The Ask Returns

The Ask returns

(Viola)

I don't know how long I've been in here.

Oh, Todd.

Every day, Todd comes in and tells me what's happening. He acts really nice but then,

"Do you still love him?"

"Yes,"

"Well that's a shame,"

Then he lets Mr. Hammar go to town.

He told me the Answer's started bombing again.

He told me Lee snuck out and joined them.

Oh, Lee.


	21. And Then His Heart Stopped

And Then His heart Stopped

(Todd)

Viola's been out for months.

Ever since I marched the rest of the army up that hill and Viola took off runnin'. She tripped and fell and has been in a clinic for a month. I can't believe I still love her.

(Shut up)

They were just meant to effin' scare them!

Goddammit.

(Shut up)

Now _I'm_ the one in the spackle camp waitin' for _her_ to wake up. Except I'm still mad at her.

And then she wakes.


	22. Who Are You?

Who Are You?

(Todd)

Viola woke up last week. And still loves Lee.

(Shut up)

I've seen her and Lee walkin' around the city, I know she's confused. But I ain't. I remember what we did when I'm around her. I don't mean to, I just do.

(Shut the eff up)

They just hold hands.

Viola, what happened?

To us?

Remember when we kissed?

Did that mean to you what it did to me?

Remember how you kissed me?

Why'd you leave me, Viola?

Why?


	23. She Kissed Me, And It Meant nothing

**And Then She Kissed me, And It Meant Nothing To Her**

(Todd)

Viola, why?

That's all I can ask.

(Shut up)

Why?

What did I do?

I would die for.

I almost did.

Remember when I saved you from Aaron, in the swamp?

Remember when I carried you into Haven, When Davvy Prentiss Jr. shot you?

Remember when you broke your promise to me, and left me?

Remember when you kissed me?

Remember when you loved me?

Remember When you liked me?

Please remember, Cuz if you can't, I think I'm gonna do it.

If you can't, I'm gonna kill myself.

For you.

Why?


End file.
